Birthday for Gaz
by NecromancerLuna
Summary: OOC, gazxzim, birthday wishes from a purple haired Birthday girl! :3 fear the fluff!


**I know I should be one, studying for my two tests at Uni and two, updating my other fics, but it's my fellow Libra's Birthday Crystalblue19! Happy Birthday girl! Here's some fluff!**

**Warning now, may contain slight OOC and fluffiness, fear the fluffy!**

She rented the dance room for a few hours, she observed herself in the full length wall mirror. Her sliver heels shimmered in the blaring light above that illuminated every inch of the sky blue walls, polished and sealed oak wood flooring. She always wanted to dance with a partner, instead of a drooling, sniveling dork that breathed down her neck.

Zim walked in, his maroon uniform clean and prim. He looked akin to a Captain of the Army formal attire from The Revolutionary War, trimmed with gold. He had his raven wig slicked back and violet contacts taking in her appearance. Her pallid legs were almost flawless; a bluish scar just under her right knee was scarcely noticed. Her black dress trailed to the ground behind her but the seam curved up to just above her knees. The v-neck was cut in a thin low v that made her breasts play peek-a-boo.

She stalked up to him with a skip in her step, her heels clicking as she practically floated across the floor. Their smiles curled as the inches between them ebbed; she walked her fingers up his chest, twirling her index finger on the buttons before grabbing the edge of his pressed black pants through the cut of the coat. He purred towards her, grabbing her butt and lower back in his hands. She mirrored it under his tailcoat's tail. She glanced at his polished dress boots, musing about how the pants are stuffed into the tightly laced boots. Everything so meticulously place.

After having his pelvis pressed to her for a few moments, he then asked her, "Why do you ask Zim here, Gazalene…" he prolonged the pronunciation of her name. She shivered before breaking away from him and locking her hands behind her back.

"It's my 20th Birthday and I want a romantic evening of dancing." She explained herself, looking back over her shoulder and past the purple bob cut she donned. "And if you don't I will relinquish you into a world of pain." She bent down, feeling his eyes soak up the way her curves were extended; she turned on the music with one button. It filled the room with melodious chords and harmonies.

"Zim does not understand this homo sapien sapien ritual of "dancing"." Zim commented as he sneered at the classical music playing from the radio at Gaz's feet. Zim crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her. She dusted off her black a-line dress before looking up through her tresses at him. "Why does Zim have to par take in this?" he pressed, getting into her face, leaning down to meet her 5 foot 6inches from his 6foot standing height.

Gaz arched an eyebrow before snorting and answering, "Because I order you to, small fry."

Zim's eyes shot open at the jab then narrowed dangerously as he gripped her chin and raised his voice, "You dare call Almighty Zim "small fry", when you are much tinier and punier than ZIM!"

She smirked, a glint flickering in her eye as she sweetly commented, "Yes, I dare, but if you're afraid that you're not a good dancer, than I can find a partner worthy of me." She turned away after watching him mull over her words. First was an arrogant huff, she then thought to herself:

3

2

1

"ZIM NOT WORTHY OF YOU LITTLE GAZ?" he exclaimed after he pulled away to perform his monologue.

Bingo. Gaz's lips twitched to hide her devious smirk as she masked it over with a stoic, unimpressed expression. She watched him from the mirror until he grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her around.

"Zim shall show you he is worthy to dance with Little Gaz!" he was shouting when she zoned back in, "No mere _human _can out do Zim and his courting! You should be more humble female, for I have chosen your far less repulsive self to be MY female, ZIM'S FEMALE!" he went on his rant, turning up the music and holding his hands out to her, "SHOW ZIM! Show me how to dance!"

Gaz grabbed his three digit hands in hers and pulled him closer, "First the box-step, hold on to my hands for now, until you get the steps down." She then cleared her throat and Zim straighten his back and studied her idle feet. Gaz rolled her eyes with a knowing smile, he was such a nerd. "Now, men, despite the foolishness of this decision on society, lead." Zim went to grumble something but she kneed his knee before he could comment. "So, step forward with your right foot and I step back, then we make our feet meet back up. Now, step to the right with your right foot and I will follow you-…" they went through the motions. Zim, stepping on her foot sometimes, cringed when Gaz punched him in the arm. "Focus Zim!"

After several minutes, Zim got into the steps. "Zim is getting this!" he cheered himself on. Gaz patted his shoulder mocking endearment.

"Now lean your knees into the movements." Gaz commanded, still holding his hands and keeping a space between them.

Zim began losing his footing, tripping Gaz. She caught her footing, much to Zim's chagrin, but he had other things up his sleeve. She was in for it. "Okay, once more from the top!" She muttered, restarting the song only to have Zim click the skip with his foot.

She eyed him as he told her, "Something is wrong!"

"No, Zim, you're fine!" she kept her distance and hands in each other's.

"No, no, no…." he said as he yanked her forward, she gasped and tripped into his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her close and entwined their free hands. Her shocked expression didn't falter when he smirked and told her, "Like this." His steps were flawless as he led her in a box-step, suddenly making their stiff box soften into a circle.

"Z-z-zim, when did you?"

Zim twirled her out before pulling her back in until her back was pressed up against his abs and chest and held onto her hand through her crossed arms. They swayed their hips from side to side in union, the blood pooling in Gaz's cheeks. She was twirled out once more and brought back into a spin. They side stepped into a polka. After several minutes of the polka, the music switched into a swing beat. Gaz jumped on Zim's signal and wrapped her legs around his waist as he dipped her down. He then slowly rested her down on the ground, her short hair fanned out on the ground beneath her as he leaned in to whisper on her lips, "Did you really think a simple activity like waltzing is too complicated for Zim?"

She closed her eyes in reaction to the closeness, closing her gaping lips in order to receive her kiss. Zim smirked before pressing his lips slowly onto hers. Her legs fell from her waist so that her heels were on either side of his bent knees. His hands went from her waist to guide themselves down her thighs and calves. He didn't mind that her red lipstick was smearing his lips as their heads went side to side. Her hands roamed his back and up to his hair, gripping it until she could rip it off. His antennae bounced free, she fingered them in slow caresses.

He tossed his head back in an animalistic moan, then went back to ravish her neck. She let out a cascade of sweet moans, the fire in her core craving to hear more of his primal moans. She stroked his right antennae nimbly and smoothly, earning the wild moans from him. His hands rubbed her arching back until he found the zipper and began to slowly pull it down. "Don't play with fire my Sweet Little Gazalene." He huskily whispered on her lips, licking her chin and lips.

"But I want to get burned." She answered before biting his bottom lip.

He smirked, hoisting her back up to her feet, her back exposed by the unzipped dress. "Then let's go play with fire."

########

Giggling echoed in the room, her heels and his boots were haphazardly tossed about the black rug. His coat was undone and his lenses placed away on the nightstand. Her dress' skirt was hitched farther up her legs, their bodies almost flushed. "Happy Birthday My Love Pig," He cooed, placing their white wine glasses down and picking up a plate with a slice cake with black roses and the "z" of her name.

He had to control himself as she licked the icing off his finger in an anxiously slow manner. She pinched the black icing rose off the square slice of marble cake and placed it on her bare collar bone, her ruffled sleeves dangling off her shoulders. Zim placed the plate in his hand down on the red bed sheet they were sprawled across, pushing her hair aside to kiss her as if she were a treasured jewel. He then slowly kissed his way to the rose and sucked it off her skin. He helped her out of her dress, tossing it carelessly at the edge of the bed.

The cake getting placed back on the night stand, his lips went right between the valleys of her breasts. His chin was tickled by the lace roses that lined her navy blue bra. His hot kisses trailed down her flattened stomach, she arched into each kiss with an aching moan as he gripped her matching thong panties and rolled them down her juicy thighs. He thought to himself, he was glad she was soft and wide in the hips, it felt good to squeeze her up. When he tossed the garment behind his back, his lips went to her knee and kissed up to her bellybutton as if he was worshipping her.

"Gaz!" a voice shouted from behind the door. "I decided to come over and see my favorite daughter!" Zim and Gaz sighed; Zim put his forehead on hers as they laughed. Gaz re dressed and took Zim's hand as they opened the door to greet her Dad.

**This is late! I am sorry! LOL I promised fluff, so I had to stop the smutt, but don't worry the smut shall ensue in other fics!**


End file.
